


Grief

by Mareel



Series: No Tomorrows [6]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to comprehend the losses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the Season 3 episode "Twilight". In the "Twilight" AU, ten years have passed since the Xindi attack on Earth. It is Jonathan's voice.

 

I witnessed the end of the world. Earth – annihilated by the Xindi weapon. We failed to stop them in time. I failed. 

But I wake every day oblivious to it all; my memory doesn’t survive the night. So I witnessed it anew today… and will again tomorrow. There is no way to move past it… perhaps there shouldn’t be. 

I’m stunned into silence, without even the cleansing of tears. So why, when I step into the garden on this small refugee world, do my eyes fill and overflow? 

It’s only a small grave. I kneel to touch the stone. 

Porthos…

 


End file.
